Inside Naruto
by Sasha Dragon Heart
Summary: Sasuke has been gone. It is now nearing Naruto’s 18th birthday and he released his inner self to the only person he has ever been able to confide in… himself... But there is a shadow watching on the side...
1. Chapter 1

Summery:: Sasuke has been gone. It is now nearing Naruto's 18th birthday and he released his inner self to the only person he has ever been able to confide in… himself….  
But there is a shadow watching on the side...

Inside Naruto…

-

"Why? Why can no one accept me?" Naruto sighed as he stared mournfully out upon the glittering forest and bustling city below his perch, "I've done nothing to deserve their hate and scorn."

He lied down, folded his hands beneath his head, and gazed up at clouds flouting by, "It's not as if I was a mass murder…" He hollowly laughed, "I might as well be by the way they treat me."

"Orphaned and alone, not cared for by anybody." He smiled at the irony, "I guess the one good thing is that I know where I stand with other people."

His eyes drifted closed as he tried to push back the tears that threatened to break free, "One day I'm going to break. Soon… soon… I'm going to break and I can't even take my own life." A hysterical laugh escaped his throat, "Trapped, so trapped by chains that bind me to this place. I don't even have a reason to live anymore. I pretend everyday. A living facade is what I'm reduced too. I don't live, I can't live. Suffocated."

Naruto pulled out a kunai went to cut his wrist when his hand stopped obeying his order. He laughed bitterly, "Anytime the fox feels that I'm going to do something to myself she stops the part of me."

In a fit of frustration Naruto fling the weapon away from himself. It landed a few feet away from him and imbedded in the ground to the hilt. "If I just had one person, that person… the bond he tried to break. Ha! That basturd couldn't break it even if he actually wanted to. He can't stop the love I bear for him… I'm the only one who could stop it and I won't lose the only line in my worthless life."

Fed up, Naruto leapt to his feet, opened his mouth, and roared so loudly that hundreds of birds took flight and many other animals hid. The scars upon his cheeks grew sharper and predominant, his eyes became lavender, and his teeth elongated and sharpened. "WHY!!!" He screamed, "WHY!!!"

His howls shortened as he gasped for breath. He huffed and puffed until his breath became even. Naruto closed his eyes and took deep soothing breaths. Naruto tilted his head up to catch the sun's setting rays. His hair shone like gold and his skin like bronze. His voice was like rich dark chocolate as he sang mournfully,

"Blood so hot,

It burns through my veins.

Fog so thick

I can only see

That ray of light

In front of me.

Why is it

That no one sees

The person inside me?

Everyone in this life

Wears a mask

Like an actor in a play.

Only mine deceives…

I thought he'd see

See though me.

But even on bended knee

Pleading for him to see…

I believe

I can see

How his eyes stray from the sight

My lies

My sighs

My pleas

Blood binding,"

Naruto fell prey to the song playing within himself. Naruto had no control. Charka flowed around him lightening up the nearly pitch black sky. The nine-tailed fox's charka surrounded him and emitted red light giving Naruto an exotic glow. The fox's charka formed seemingly semi-solid tails and ears that looked right, like a part of him. Light on his feet, Naruto seemed to be a slave to his song. His body lithe and long slipping in and out of dips, grace swiping through his movements, his hips began rocking and popping, it was enchanting. The haunting song grew seductive and passionate,

"Oh,

I'm pleading.

Seal the deal

Take my heart

Take my pain

Let my blood

Your blood

Our blood

Bind the truths

We know so intimately

Take me

Use me

Please me

Make me into yours

Not just another sigh in the night

Please,

I pleading on bended knee

Save me

Take me

Use me

Please me

Last time

I couldn't handle

The pressure

The pleasure

Flowing through my veins

But now

Please

I begging

See me

The me behind the façade

I'm pleading

As I'm bleeding

Take me

Use me

Please me.

I was alone

Till you appeared

Now I'm yours alone

No matter what you say

My bond is stronger

Then your will

Forever will

My tie with you

Bind my heart

In the chains

Of my desire."

As if Naruto had no longer the strength to support himself and as the last word escape his lips, he collapsed to the floor in exhaustion. The outward charka receded, weakened by its disuse. Naruto slipped in to dreamless sleep.

A shadow soon fell upon our blond ninja. The shadow crouched next to the exhausted man and with long artfully callused fingers softly, gently skimmed the beautifully scarred cheek.

A voice husky from its disuse whispered into the night, "My Naruto, I'm sorry."

--

The faster you guys review, the faster I get another chapter updated.

Sasha Dragon Heart


	2. My Lullaby

Hi sorry for the late update.

Disclaimer: Poems and songs are mine unless I state otherwise and characters are not mine… unfortunately.

"talking"

_thinking_

_**Kyuubi talking**_

Chapter 2 of Inside Naruto: My Lullaby

-

Naruto was relaxing after waking up from his sleep. He felt safe for the first time since Sasuke left. Naruto didn't know why, and he didn't question it. After all he was warm, safe (at least he felt like he was), and at peace. But he did wonder about the cloak that was wrapped around him. It smelled faintly of something, something he should remember but he just couldn't place it.

Naruto smiled, "Maybe today would be a good day. But I'm not going to say so because every time I do, it turns out bad."

He got up, and stretched his arms above his head getting the kinks out of his back. He smiled and scooped up the cloak from the floor. Looking at it for a minute, Naruto decided to put it on since it made him feel safe. With a swish and a little laugh, Naruto clipped on the cloak and began walking back to town.

Naruto whistled a little before a lullaby he used to sing to himself came into mind. He smiled bitterly and began singing in an almost soft anger tone,

"Whisper softly

Little child,

Perhaps this time

They won't overhear,

You telling yourself

That you won't go near.

Even though you fear

The tears

That you know

You can't shed,

Will break free

By the sound

Of the end

Of flesh meeting flesh

Of the crackling whip

Of the laughter aroused by your fear

Of your flesh splitting open

Of your blood's dripping cry.

Till it's night

And the guards

Have had their fill

Mock cries are their goodbye.

Until tomorrow

When it begins

All again.

But fear not,

Little child,

One day it'll be you

That'll show them strength's truth.

They'll cry

That they're sorry.

Lies are all

That they have left.

You'll bear the fruit

Of their deceit

And show that

They can't break

The truth that lies within you.

You'll find your way,

Your path,

Your light."

Naruto smiled bitterly at the end, just as the gates of Konoha came into view. He forced himself to grin widely and started running. _Welcome back to Hell. If only he was here, then it would be bearable._

He ran never noticed that he was being followed since his walk began.

-

Naruto: WHO IS IT THAT'S FOLLOWING ME?!

Me: Sorry Naruto-sama, but I can't disclose that yet.

Naruto: -pouts- Please!!

Me: If you keep doing that, Naruto-sama, I make you uke-chan… but then again…

Before Naruto dies of hyperventilating, please review, and I'll type something up tomorrow too, if I have time.

PS to anyone who reads my other fanfics, I'm sorry but my normal computer fried itself on me with all my rough drafts.


End file.
